PDF files or documents may generally include various types of data, and other resources, which can be of value to consumers of the PDF files. This data may be as simple as the text and images rendered on the screen by a PDF viewer, but can also include file attachments, form data, annotations, metadata, bookmarks, and more. Although these data resources have value to a variety of applications, in order to extract such content from a PDF file, application developers must create, purchase, or otherwise include relatively sophisticated PDF parser libraries in their applications. These PDF parser libraries are typically written in low-level languages such as C, C#, C++, and Java, which tend to be complex and often require a higher level of programming skill to create and maintain. This typically results in an application development process that is more complex and costly than would otherwise be the case. Additionally, it is difficult to deploy the combination of application and PDF parser libraries to client computers and devices. For example, existing PDF viewers or editors (e.g., Acrobat) can perform many types of document content modification functions (e.g., highlight, tag, edit, annotate, play, etc.). Web browser applications, however, are typically limited in their capability, and often provide only relatively simple document content display functions. This is generally due to the difficulty of developing and deploying browser applications with PDF processing capabilities for client computers.